Love, Internet Style!
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Ash and Misty meet online. After three months of talking, they decide to meet. How will a close friendship they form eventually turn to romance? Read to find out! First of a Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ash and Misty meet online. After three months of talking, they decide to meet. How will a close friendship they form eventually turn to romance? Read to find out!

(A/N: hey guy! I know I've been uploading a lot of stories but this on is for AmyBieberKetchum, our 3rd anniversary is here! *grabs party hat and confetti* enjoy! R&R)

* * *

"Ashy! Don't forget to change your undie-wondies!" Delia Ketchum's voice filled the small, yet comforting home as she yelled from the staircase.

Pushing his bedroom door, Ash Ketchum face palmed but replied to his mother.

"Uh, sure thing Mom!"

"I'm heading towards Professor Oak's lab, are you sure you don't want to come too, sweetie?" Delia asked, buttoning her pink jacket up and smoothing out her navy skirt.

"I'm sure Mom! See ya' later!" Ash closed his bedroom door after waving to his mother again and immediately ran over to his laptop.

1 New Message!

Grinning, Ash opened the message and poured over each line with excitement.

'Hey loser! :P so I was wondering instead of going to lunch we could meet at Cerulean Cape? :) -Misty'

"So, Misty wants to go to Cape?" Ash tapped his chin in thought, "isn't that a place for romantic stuff?"

Shrugging, he replied to his new friend whom he'd met on the site 'PokéBook', thanks to his friend Brock, gym leader of Pewter who knew the gym leader of Cerulean City and thought they would make good friends.

'Sure thing Mist! :) cya there!' He wrote quickly before sticking on a red and white cap that had a blue Pokeball symbol on it, a white, blue and yellow hoodie with dark grey jeans and pulling on a pair of black and red fingerless gloves.

"I'll be back in a little while, 'kay Pikachu? Tell Mom I was visiting Brock!" Ash called to his mouse Pokemon before darting out of his bedroom and out the front door in a flash.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Like, Oh em gee! Little sisters got, like, a date!" Lily Williams, second oldest of the three sensational sisters of Cerulean City, squealed.

"Its NOT a date!" Misty Williams, the Gym Leader of the city, huffed at her three older sisters.

"C'mon girls, leave Misty alone! She needs to, like, at LEAST make herself, like, look like a girl for once!" Daisy snorted, the two other sensational sisters laughed along with the oldest.

"Oh, ha ha." Misty glared at the three, slamming the door in their faces after kicking Violet in the shin.

"OW! Like, Daisy! She KICKED my, like, shin!" Violet's cries were heard from the other side of the door.

"I don't look THAT bad, right?" Misty. mumbled to herself, hugging herself self-consciously before looking in the mirror.

Her amazing orange hair was left dangling above her shoulders, she wore a tight half yellow button up tanktop that had blue and orange trim, a pair of yellow shorts and orange hightops, her Togekiss chirped from the corner of the room, telling her Mistress she looked fine.

"Aw! Thanks Togekiss!" Misty beamed, hugging the round shaped flying type tightly then began to brush her ginger locks once more.

"Toge! Toge!" Togekiss giggled, hopping onto the desk in front of the mirror with a single leap.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later!" Misty smiled, patting the white coloured Pokemon on the head, "bye Togekiss!"

And with that, Misty darted out the door.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Come ON Charizard! Please?" Ash begged, getting onto his knees, pleading to the orange dragon.

It just grunted and huffed, but motioned for Ash to climb on his scaly back.

"Seriously?" Ash grinned, "thanks buddy!"

The large dragon rolled its black orbs, immediately taking flight when Ash sat on him.

"Cerulean City Charizard!" Ash ordered, Charizard grunted but obeyed Ash's order and took the route towards Cerulean City.

After landing in Cerulean, Ash thanked Charizard a dozen times and returned him.

"Now," he pulled out a map, "how to get to Cerulean cape..."

"Excuse me sir, need any help?" A boy with lavender coloured hair in a mexican outfit offered.

"James! Er I mean... Uh.. Jonathon! What are you doing?" A woman with bright pink hair stepped out beside the purple haired boy known as James.

"Jessie- uh, Jessibell! Just play along!"

"Yas idiots! Da twerp gots away!" Meouth screamed, pointing a paw towards Ash who had wondered off along some time during the twos bickering.

"This is all your fault!" Jessie pointed an accusing finger towards James who backed away in fear.

"Jeez Louise! Can't yas go make out or sumthin instead of me listenin to yas arguing back and forth!" Meouth narrowed his eyes, flipping his hand and ignoring the bright scarlet blushes on the Rocket members faces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What's taking him so long?" Misty mumbled to herself, sitting on the very edge of the cape that over looked the whole city.

After waiting another couple of minutes, Misty stood up and looked around for anyone like Ash had described himself as.

Tall, black hair, cap.

"Stupid Ketchum, not giving enough details," Misty rolled her emerald eyes, glancing around for Ash one last time.

"Um, excuse me are you Misty?"

Misty turned around in a flash, staring at the boy in front of her.

He had big brown eyes, messy raven coloured hair and a red and white cap.

She couldn't keep the blush off her face at the sight of him, "Ash?"

"The one and only!" He joked, "so, you ARE Misty right?"

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, her green eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones making her face heat up even more.

'Did he always look this cute in his profile pictures?' Misty thought to herself, 'stop it Misty! You sound like a stalker!'

"You look really nice," Ash complimented which made her face turn an even darker shade of red, if possible.

"Thanks," she smiled, making a blush come to his own cheeks, "you don't look half bad yourself!" She teased.

"Well Misty," Ash smirked, still blushing from the smile his new friend had given him, "its time to get to know each other a little better!"

All Misty could do is nod, knowing she was standing like a blushing creep, she took the picnic blanket out of her bag and spread it on the grass.

"Well Ash," Misty smiled, sitting cross legged on the red and white checked fabric with her head in her hands, "tell me about yourself,"

(A/N: sorry its short, it will get longer! hope you likes it Amy! a.k.a best PM person EVA XDDDD)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: okay, here's the next chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews! :D it means a lot :) OH! Well, me and my good friend AmyBieberKetchum started chatting via PM exactly 3 months ago TODAY! We both started writing these stories that have the same plot, mine is the Pokeshipping version and she wrote 'It's Internet Time!' Which is a Wishfulshipping version of this only her own way. Its so amazing and I'm super stoked for a next update, you should really check it out! Well, enjoy! Especially you Amy, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! The FP are out there for you bud, watch your back XD -JK!-)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well Ash," Misty smiled, sitting cross legged on the red and white checked fabric with her head in her hands, "tell me about yourself,"

"Hm," Ash tapped his chin, sitting next to the pretty red head on the checked blanket, "I'm Ash Ketchum, I like in Pallet Town.. Uh, OH YEAH! I have a Pikachu who is obsessed with ketchup and I WILL become the best Pokemon master in history!" Ash grinned, throwing a fist in the air.

"A Pikachu? How cute!" Misty squealed, her emerald eyes sparkling, "well, tell me about Pallet! Any girls out there then?" She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, sure they had only met but they had been friends for over three months!

"Well, Pallet is really nice actually," Ash smiled, thinking of his small hometown, "my Mom is awesome at gardening, since we live in the country side. Professor Oak is a great friend of ours too! Though his grandson Gary Oak is such a big headed freak!"

"Ha, I'm taking it this Gary guy has done something stupid then, huh?" Misty giggled, smiling at the thought of Ash's home, she would rather live somewhere peaceful than somewhere busy like Cerulean and away from her sisters.

"Nah, I suppose we've been friends from we were kids," Ash laughed, then declared, "but he's STILL a jerk!"

"So, you didn't answer my question, Ketchum!" She smirked, poking him in the chest.

He felt Butterfree's fly wildly around his stomach when Misty's slender finger made contact with him, but he acted like nothing was wrong.

"What question?" He asked, hands behind his neck as he lay down on the fabric to get a better view of the sunset.

"Got any girlfriends? I heard from Brock something about a Dawn girl," Misty couldn't keep the scowl off her face.

Brock had shown her a picture of Dawn, she had long navy hair and a freakishly short skirt with a rather diva looking Piplup in her arms as she posed to the camera.

"Dawn?" Ash furrowed his brows, "as if! She's what.. Four years younger than me anyway!"

"Heh," she blushed slightly, still sitting cross legged in front of Ash.

'Wow, she's so cute!' Ash thought with a blush, looking into Misty's grass coloured eyes as the sun set behind her, a yellow glow surrounding her pretty face as she smiled at him.

"What about you? What's in like living in Cerulean?" Ash asked, once again getting lost in her sparkling eyes.

"Well, for starters," Misty smirked, "I love water types."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After an hour of talking and munching on sandwiches, fruits and some cupcakes from Misty's picnic basket, the two decided it was time to pack up.

"Will.. I see you again?" Ash asked, helping Misty fold up the red and white blanket, his face falling when he realized Misty hadn't reply straight away.

"... D-Do you want to come to the Gym for a while?" She stuttered, a blush streaking her pale face.

"Now?" He immediately brightened up, excitement growing over him.

"Yeah," she nodded, picking up the straw basket and smiling at Ash.

"Yeah! I'd love too," he grinned, she beamed in response as the two walked down the grassy hill of Cerulean Cape, they made their way towards the Cerulean City Gym.

"I can't wait to show you all my water types!" Misty grinned, eyes sparkling as she continued, Ash rolled his chocolate brown eyes but didn't seem board in the slightest way.

"Hey, could you show me the Pokemon Centre after we hang around in the gym?" Ash asked, still smiling brightly at his red headed friend.

"What for?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, it'll be too late to head back to Pallet town and I need a place to stay," Ash shrugged, knowing if he flew back to Pallet Town at night time, his mother wouldn't be too pleased.

"Why don't you just stay at the gym?" Misty asked, her heart pounding at the question.

Ash's heart was pounding much like Misty's, he quickly took notice of the blush on her face but ignored it.

"Your sure that's okay? I wouldn't be invading, would I?" Ash licked his try lips, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"It would be my pleasure," Misty grinned, squeezing his fingerless gloved hand for reassurance.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(A/N: oh wow.. This one is even shorter! I'm so sorry :'( I just NEEDED to end it there! Don't worry, next one will be WAYYYY longer and that's a promise! I just NEEDED to end it there XD HAPPY ANNIVERSARY AMY!«3)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: here's the second last chapter :'D I hope you liked it so far, especially you Amy! Woah... 2 chapters and 8 reviews?! THANK YOU! :'D)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I don't own Pokemon

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

"We're here!" Misty smiled, flinging open the doors of the blue and pink gym that had a Dewgong sign on it.

"Woah, you really own this place?" Ash grinned, staring into the water tanks surrounding them that contained many water types swimming gracefully in them.

"Yep!" Misty beamed, waving to Horsea that swan up close to the two, staring at Ash curiously with big red eyes.

"Hey.. You hear that too, right?" Ash raised an eyebrow, listening out for the noise again. It was the sound of.. Cheering?

"Ugh! Not again!" Misty slapped her forehead, marching into the Gym that contained a giant swimming pool.

Ash sweat dropped at the sight, two girls, older than himself and Misty, swimming around in the pool with a cheering audience and let's not forget an annoying narrator.

"Violet! Lily! Daisy!" Misty hissed, stomping behind the curtains, Ash followed quickly behind her.

"Um, do strangers always come to the gym to.. Swim in front of people?" Ash whispered, backing away in fear when Misty spun around, her eyebrow twitching.

"No." She hissed, "their my sisters!"

"Your.. Sisters?" Ash's eyes widened, its not that he thought Misty wasn't pretty enough to be their sisters, she was, he was surprised that Misty looked nothing like the two older girls.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Misty sighed, intimidating Lily's voice, "I'm not pretty enough to be a sensational sister,"

"No," Ash shook his head, "you ARE as pretty as the other two, scratch that, your prettier than them!"

Misty's cheeks turned a furious scarlet, ditto for Ash, as they both took in what he had just said.

"Er, um I-"

"You do know," Misty interrupted, her face still a bright pink, "I have three sisters, the two you seen doing the water show? That was Violet and Lily,"

Ash smiled at her, picturing another redhead who had bright emerald eyes, much like Misty's.

"Oh, does she have red hair too?" Ash asked, running his fingers through Misty's soft hair without realizing.

Misty, however, noticed and blushed once more, but shook her head.

"No, she's a blond,"

Ash's eyes widened when he noticed he was running his gloved hand through Misty's tresses, grabbing his arm back instantly.

"Oh, so theirs no more red heads?" Ash asked, taking a steep over a wire cable that came from behind the curtain as he followed Misty once more.

"My Mom did, she had this long red hair that was curled at the bottom, with green eyes," Misty smiled sadly, "but what would I know? She and my Dad left us, I was a baby and Daisy was 12 at the time, they just.. Took off,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ash smiled sadly at her, tripping over a different cable and landing flat on his bottom.

"Its fine," Misty giggled, holding out a hand for him which he accepted, "now, where's Daisy so I can rip her head off?"

Ash sweat dropped at her statement, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Well, you coming or what?" She laughed, waving a hand gesturing him to come.

Following her up the stairs, Ash gazed in the window of the small box like room, seeing a blond girl with earphones and a speaker, he realized she was the narrator!

"Daisy!" Misty yelled, slamming the door after Ash stepped in.

"Like, what NOW little sister?" Daisy groaned, covering the mic and rolling her blue eyes.

"What now? What now?" Misty clutched her head, "the Gym is supposed to be there for battles! NOT WATER SHOWS!"

"Like, oh em gee! Idea alert!" Daisy squealed, clapping her hands together and ignoring the fact she was the narrator.

"This can't be good," Misty face palmed, glaring daggers at her oldest sister.

"Like, you and your little friend her can do, like, a show for us!" Daisy squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together furiously.

"Huh?" Ash blinked, Daisy laughed and turned to Misty.

"Please Misty? Like, you can have a WHOLE, like, week of minding the gym!" Daisy smiled sheepishly, "please?"

Misty folded her arms.

"Please?" Daisy's lip trembled, Misty ignored it. "PLEASE?!"

"FINE!" Misty screamed, clutching her head again.

"Yes!" Daisy cried, hands clasped together, "its going to be, like, so cute! Misty, you'll be in a, like, mermaid costume and your little friend her, like, will save you as your prince!"

"Say what now?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How did they get us to do this again?" Misty mumbled to herself, staring at her reflection with a pout.

She wore a sea shell bikini top, a long blue mermaid tail with shell clips in her orange hair that now had long wavy extensions with pearl earrings.

"Like, you'll be fine!" Violet rolled her eyes, "I sure wish I could be the mermaid!"

"Be my guest," Misty muttered under her breath, though Violet had heard.

"Like, no way! I can't kiss someone who's, like, 3 years younger than me!" Violet stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"K-Kiss?" Misty stuttered, her face heating up at just the thought of it.

"Yeah!" Lily smiled, twirling her fingers around her long pink hair.

"Didn't you, like, read the script?" Violet's purple eyes narrowed, throwing the script on the dressing table in front of Misty.

"Of course I have, dimwit!" Misty screamed, "I didn't know we had to kiss!"

"Ugh, don't be such a wuss," Daisy sighed, examining her pink colored nails in boredom.

"Oh, okay then," Misty blinked sarcastically, "I'll just go and kiss some guy I've known barely ONE day!"

"Lier!" Lily pointed a finger in Misty's face, "your, like, practically BEST FRIENDS! I've, like, never seen you so happy with anyone, plus you, like, said you talked for, like, three months!"

"Fine! I'll do it, happy?" Misty stormed, though her emerald eyes had a sparkle in them.

She would get to kiss Ash?!

"Very!" Daisy chirped, pushing Misty out the doors and towards the pool where she would be performing.

"Just, like, dive off when I start talking," Daisy said before running back stage and up to the small box room she had been in a few hours before.

Sighing to herself, Misty climbed up the ladders of the diving board and prepared herself for probably the most embarrassing thing she's done yet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Let her go now!" Ash cried, holding a wooden sword towards Lily, who was currently dressed as a pirate with Misty in her grip.

"No way!" She cried, taking out her own wooden sword and began to sword fight with Ash.

Watching the two act out a fight, Misty took a deep breath knowing what was coming next.

A kiss.

"Aha!" Ash cried in victory, pretending to slash Lily in the stomach with his sword.

"Oh no!" Lily cried, dramatically falling to the ground with her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my!" Misty gasped, rushing to Ash's side, "you saved me! How can I thank you?"

"It was nothing," Ash smirked, throwing his sword behind him like it was nothing.

"Oh but you saved my life!" Misty gasped, her hand over her heart, "I must repay you in some way!"

"Well, maybe ONE way," Ash blushed, knowing what was coming next.

"Oh?" Misty's eyebrows raised in a shocked way.

"How would you like to become the Princess of the undersea town of Atlantica!" Ash smiled at the red head, she was already blushing furiously.

"Oh! I'd be honored!" Misty gasped, swimming into his open arms.

"We shall return as soon as possible then!" Ash grinned, returning Misty's embrace.

"I have an idea on how to thank you," Misty giggled in a girly way, Ash raised an eyebrow.

Then she kissed him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(A/N: REVIEW! I'm so stoked for the next chapter, the LAST chapter make that! ;D hope you guys liked it, especially you Amy! Thanks for being the best PM bud ever!«3 )


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: well guys, here you go! The last and final chapter! XD ...even though last and final mean the same thing :DDD well, ENJOY! This is the Pokeshipping mega fluffy mc fluff fluff chapter :D enjoyyy!)

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I don't own Pokemon!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I have an idea on how to thank you," Misty giggled in a girly way, Ash raised an eyebrow.

Then she kissed him.

The crowd roared at the scene, little girls around the age of 7 were enchanted with the story, wishing it would happen to them.

Even when the curtains closed above their heads, they still stayed liplocked.

"Like, go make out somewhere else!" Lily teased, swimming up from the ground to the surface, taking off her fan thing that helped her breath.

"Ooh! Cute!" Daisy squealed, "Vi! Take, like, a picture!"

Gasping, Violet grabbed her mobile phone, jumping up and down with excitement as she captured the cute scene.

Ash had his arms around her thin waist, her own arms were looped around his neck as the two stared into each others eyes, two Luvdisk's were seen in the background, a few bubbles surrounding them.

"Hey, your, like, right Dais! That IS cute!" Lily squealed, her hands clasped together as she jumped up and down.

"Nuh-uh!" Violet wagged her finger in front of her sisters faces, "picture Misty, like, me instead of her and instead of, like, Ash picture me next to Edward Sullen from Dusk!"

"No way, Vi! Like, picture it me and Jacob Lack!" Daisy sighed dreamily, picturing the part Growlithe from the movie.

"Oh! You, like, think THAT'S cute?" Lily's hands were placed firmly on her hips, "just picture, like, me next to, like, Jaden Smick!"

"Um, guys?"

The three sisters stopped their bickering, turning their heads to Ash who was now standing alone in the pool, looking rather astonished.

"Where's Misty?" Lily asked, twirling a finger around her pink hair.

"Obviously, like, she's in her room! Where else?" Daisy rolled her sapphire eyes, watching Lily beam.

"Ohhhh!"

Turning their attention towards Ash once again, he was blinking wildly until he darted out the door in a flash, leaving a huge trail of smoke behind.

"Like, MY HAIR!" Violet gasped, falling to her knees and sobbing as she clutched her 'messed up' hair, thanks to Ash running so quickly.

"There there," Lily soothed, patting her younger sisters back as she smoothed out her own hair.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Misty," Ash whined, knocking repeatedly on the white wooden door.

"What?!"

"Open the door!" Ash banged his head off the door, regretting it after as he was now clutching his head and hopping madly around the hall.

"Ash! Stop jumping around!" Misty snapped from the other side of the door upon hearing the thumping of him.

"Well SORRY for hitting my head off the fricken' door!"

"And so you should," Misty mumbled, trying to contain her giggles.

"Just open the door, pwease?" He begged, knocking over and over to annoy her even more.

"STOP IT!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Why should I?"

"..."

"Ha!"

"Misty!" Ash groaned, kicking the bottom of the door, making Misty growl.

"Fine!"

The door swung open, reveling a red eyed angry looking Misty, though only one thing kept going through Ash's mind.

Beautiful.

"I... Um- I uh.."

"I'm sorry," Misty closed her eyes, "why did we even AGREE to doing that stupid show?" She let out an airy laugh at the end.

"What do mean?" Ash blinked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Never mind,"

And with that, the door slammed once more.

"Mistyyy!" Ash whined, thumping his head over and over on the door again.

Swinging the door open once more, the two stared into each others eyes and for the second time that day, found themselves kissing once more.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Brock, get over it already," Misty rolled her eyes, her head resting in her hands thanks to the annoying breeder.

"How can I just get OVER it? My best friend is now dating YOU!" Brock clutched his head as if he was in pain, grabbing his spiky hair in thought.

"Aw Brock, don't worry! You'll find love... Someday?" Ash patted his older friends back in a comforting way.

"Hey! What do you mean by ME?" Misty folded her arms, glaring at Brock in an annoyed way.

"Well, your.. Misty and he's.. An idiot," Brock shrugged, earning his two friends to glare daggers at him.

"WHY did we decide to tell him we were dating again?" Ash mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Misty as though it was his fault.

"It was YOUR idea!" Misty's eyebrows shot up, not believing what Ash had just said.

"My idea?" Ash stood up, "nuh-uh!"

"Was SO your idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TO-"

"SHUT UP!" Brock screamed, covering his ears with his hands, hopping around in pain, well pain in his eardrums.

"Keep out of this, Brock!" Misty pointed an accusing finger to the breeder, her eyes narrowing at Ash who nodded when she spoke.

"How are you guys even TOGETHER?" Brock rubbed his temples, Ash and Misty's eyes widened at the breeders words.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM/HER!" They cried in unison, glaring daggers at Brock.

"Hmp!" Brock crossed his arms, pouting, "why don't I, Brock the Rock from around the block, have true love?"

"What about Nurse Joy?" Misty shrugged, Ash nodded.

"Officer Jenny?"

"LUCY IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME, YOU HEAR ME? LUCY. L-U-C-Y! LUCY!" Brock yelled, fantasizing the black haired girl.

"Geez, calm down Brocko," Ash rolled his brown eyes, Misty smirked and laughed.

"Hmp, at least you HAVE love," Brock answered, a smug look on his face.

"True," Ash shrugged, pecking Misty's cheek, "the best kind!"

"Well, all I can say is," Misty smiled, "THANK THE INTERNET!"

"The internet? THE INTERNET! Oh no, I, Brock Obama, set you guys up!" Brock yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ash who backed away in fear.

"No way Brock! If it weren't for PokéBook, I wouldn't be with Ash," Misty shrugged, Ash nodded in agreement, putting his arm around his waist.

"POKÉBOOK? I TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT EACHOTHER!"

"Oh yeah, and your sisters too Misty! If it weren't for their show, we wouldn't have gotton' together!" Ash smirked, remembering the time.

"Ha, to think that was three months ago!" Misty laughed, squeezing his gloved hand with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Brock screamed, jumping up and down while grabbing his head, "IT WAS ME WHO SET YOU UP!"

"Keep dreaming, Brock," Misty shook her head at her older friend.

"Yeah, seriously Brock!" Ash laughed, rolling his eyes while Brock's eyebrows twitched, a sign he was going to explode...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(A/N: and there you have it! Its finished! Did you like it? I hope you did Amy! Happy anniversary bud, hope you liked it as much as I loved yours! :D REVIEW!)


End file.
